


Unexpected but Expected

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Home (2015)
Genre: Another drabble, F/M, Meet the Boyfriend situation, Tadashi is a douche brother, Tip is a little shit, and Hiro actually worries for her mother's heart condition, and meet the girlfriend as well, but the expected kind of douche brother, this was actually fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Tucci, for once, didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>“I want you to meet my boyfriend today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected but Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo I said I would write more, now didn't I? Just another drabble but just as fuuuun

Lucy Tucci, for once, didn’t know what to do.

She had prepared herself for this, naturally. As a mother, she really didn’t have a choice in the matter, knowing it was an eventual situation—no matter how much she wished for it to be pushed back a couple of years. Her Tippy was growing and she had no power to stop it, even if she still saw her as the chubby little baby who liked to swim in pink glitter and stole her mommy’s lipstick while she thought nobody was watching. Lucy held on to those memories as each birthday swung by, fully aware of how big her little girl had gotten, and wondering how in the world had time gone by so fast.

That checked, it was no surprise whatsoever when one day Tip turned to her mother, sixteen and more beautiful than ever, and said, “I want you to meet my boyfriend today.”

Lucy had not reacted for a full minute. The word ‘boyfriend’ rang in her head like a foreign word, and the cogs of her brain failed to comprehend the meaning behind the request at first. Meet her boyfriend. Her _boyfriend_. This was most interesting, really—coming home to her daughter eating some of her grandmother’s infamous, Italian lasagna for lunch, asking for an official boyfriend introduction in-between hungry bites. She had remarked on how Tip had failed to inform her of this boyfriend before, getting herself a smirk as the response.

Once again, Lucy silently questioned God how he had let time swoop away her daughter’s childhood so fast.

Apparently she hadn’t been as prepared as she thought, because she now stood quietly by the hall, Tip working a bandana over her eyes for some reason she had yet to understand, with no displayed reaction whatsoever.

“Remind me,” Lucy asked, just as her vision went black and her daughter tied the knot against the back of her head. “Why the bandana?”

“I want it to be a surprise,” Tip’s voice echoed, somewhere to her left. “You always tell me not to judge a book by its cover, so you’re gonna do the same!”

As of now, Lucy regretted that advice. She could not, in all honesty, admit to her daughter that she doubted she’d like this boy. The whole thing was incredibly suspicious.

Lips tightened, she let Tip guide her through the house—if she knew it well enough, they were headed for the living room, past the dinner table and next to the study. When they stopped, she knew they stood between the couch and the TV. The boy had to be sitting there, and her imagination provided multiple pictures, speculating on his appearance or even his personality. Was he blonde? Tall? Was he one of those street boys with dirty hair and dumb smiles on their faces? Lucy hoped not, even if she knew her daughter would never stoop so low.

“Alright, he’s right here,” Tip said, and Lucy could hear the smile in her voice. “Ask away. But don’t ask his name! It wouldn’t be fun.”

“I’m supposed to guess?” she questioned, eyebrow raised. Tip giggled.

“Kinda.”

Lucy frowned her lips, completely bewildered on where her daughter was going with this.

“Very well. How old is he?”

Tip laughed. She must’ve guessed this question was the first one coming, but there was something mischievous to her voice.

“He’s a college student.”

Lucy felt her heart drop to her feet. College—?

“He’s _what_?!” she almost shouted. A _college_ student? What in the entire _galaxy_ was she thinking?!

Tip laughed again, serving to aggravate her mother’s indignation.

“Relax, mom. Keep the questions coming and you’ll see there’s nothing to panic about.”

“Nothing to panic about?!” Lucy felt like removing the bandana and end this charade, but Tip sounded awfully confident about this. “Young lady, I do not remember giving you permission to date a college student!”

More laughter. “Trust me, mom, just pop the quiz.”

Lucy curled her fingers into her palms, breath heavy and sharp. The supposed boy— _man_ , her brain corrected sourly—present in the room had yet to make a peep. She paid it no mind, even though it frustrated her to no end.

“Where is he from?” she asked, a bit too briskly.

“Not New York,” Tip sing-sang. She was keeping the answers vague and Lucy had no clue as to _why_.

“Barbados?” her mother questioned, but the doubt was crystal clear in her voice.

“Nope.”

Lucy sighed, pursing her lips. “Do I even know him?”

“Hmm,” she hummed, but it was no confirmation nor denial, and Lucy, for the first time in her life, was starting to question her daughter’s weird antics.

“Alright. Which college?”

There was a brief moment of silence. Lucy pictured Tip and this mysterious man exchanging glances, for some reason. She heard her daughter breathe in.

“San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.”

Lucy didn’t reply. The name sounded awfully familiar to her, but she couldn’t place it. Of _all_ times to forget these things…

“Okay, name sounds familiar. What’s his major?”

She could hear Tip’s muffled giggles. She creased her brow.

“Robotics.”

_That_ sparked some recognition in her. Lucy parted her lips, slightly speechless, because she was _right_ there, right near the answer and she could not, for the life of her, _remember._ Age did work nasty repercussions.

“Okay, so he’s from San Fransokyo?”

“Yep.”

“And he’s a college student?”

“Uh-huh.” More giggles.

“Tip, come on, you’ll give your mother a stroke,” a male voice pitched in, amused and slightly high pitched and all too _familiar_.

“Okay, okay! I’ll be merciful to you, mom, even if your reactions are hilarious!" Lucy heard her breathe in once more. "Yes, he’s a college student, but only a year older than me. Need more? He’s got an older brother attending the same college and your best friend is their aunt.”

Realization dawned on her like a wall of bricks. Without hesitating, she reached behind her head to dispose of the bandana, almost yanking it off her violently, and came face to face with the _boy_. He was sitting on the couch, nervous smile drawn to his lips, all disheveled black hair and doe brown eyes. 

“Hi, Mrs. Tucci,” he greeted, a bit awkwardly. Lucy blinked, unresponsive.

This boy... Her daughter’s best friend of nearly two years. The boy genius from San Fransokyo. The boy who understood her daughter like nobody else. The boy who Lucy saw in her house every two days. The boy who she caught Tip talking to over the phone, for hours an end. The boy who had protected her daughter more than once. The boy who visibly fit with Tip like the ice to her fire or the wind to her earth.

The boy who was like a son to her.

Lucy opened her mouth, blinked once more—and burst out laughing. She could feel the two teen's dubious stares as she clutched her stomach, but she couldn't bring herself to stop, because dear _God_ , she really hadn’t been prepared! She should have seen this coming, it had been far too obvious! How, _how_ did she not guess the name _Hiro Hamada_?

“Oh God,” she wheezed out, and spread her arms as Hiro stood up. He was chuckling shyly. “Come here, honey!”

She pulled him against her for a warm and tight hug, smoothing down his rebellious dark hair with a few more breathless laughs.

“You have no _idea_ how glad I am! I knew you two would someday realize how you’re made for each other, but I didn’t expect it to be so soon!” she admitted, still under the effects of euphoria.

“Was it that obvious?” Hiro asked, a lopsided grin on his face. Lucy cupped his cheeks in a motherly gesture, laughing even more.

“Oh God,” she repeated. A soft smile then settled on her lips. “Take care of her, will you?”

He shrugged playfully, showing her his trademark smirk. “Always.”

Lucy let go of him, shaking her head in a mixture of disbelief and joy. She watched the teens’ hands tangle together and her daughter’s face break in a never-before-seen sweet smile, as he pressed a timid kiss to her forehead. He was flushed and she was biting her lip, and Lucy found it all so precious.

(And when they pulled the same prank later that day, on Cass and Tadashi, Lucy laughed to bits with the woman and Tadashi seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face, as his aunt hugged Tip like she was her own daughter. Hiro threatened to punch his teeth out when his brother whistled at their joined hands.)

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEED MORE TIIROOOOO  
> MAKE IT VIRAL COME OOON


End file.
